Surprises! Surprises!
by jjchickybabe
Summary: The pack is about to get one of the biggest surprises ever. New additions, imprints, Joshua has more kids? and what is his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Bexxyy's Paul Imprint Contest**

**Title: Surprise Surprise**

**Author: jjchickybabe**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella + Paul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from twilight **

Breathe.

One...

Two...

Three...

I slowly got out of my blue Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Roadster (yes i'm is rich)

then I made my way to the on house I had been dreading forever.

My name's Bella. I have long black hair and dark brown eyes. My skin was tanned and my face was oval shaped with striking features. I was quite tall for the average seventeen year old and I liked nature. I love music – I can belly dance, street dance, salsa dancing, ballet…name it and I know it. I love a beat and I play the guitar.

My talent, however, lies in fixing up old cars. I can make a spluttering old Chevy brand new in a week – the engine that is – and I even had a store back in Melbourne. Which is in Australia, for those geographically challenged.

And why am I walking down a driveway explaining to you about myself? I guess you will soon find out.

Maybe this isn't that good of an idea.

Oh shit.

But it was too late anyways. I was already at the door. I heard boisterous male laughter coming from within the house and then the door started to open. It felt like it was opening in slow motion it took so long. I just stood there with my head down refusing to look up. How could I look up into the eyes of this man when I am about to give him one of the worst surprises of his life?

"Umm…hi?" he asked with a really deep voice. all laughter stopped immediately as the others in the house wanted to listen in, not that they could really hear from their anyway.

I looked up. This was the first time I got a good look at this guy. He was huge. Legs long and thick, his large biceps on show as well as his ripped and defined abs (as he had no shirt on). Let me tell you, this guy was fit.

"Hi. Is umm Sam Uley here?" I asked with an extremely shaky voice. why am I so scared?

"That would be me. Why don't you come in and sit down? You look like your about to faint." He asked looking quite concerned for me.

Why should anyone be concerned for me? All I do is cause trouble? I nodded my head and walked in. I followed him until he turned a corner and I was so shocked to see 6 very fit and tan shirtless boys or men, 3 beautiful women and a small girl. Oh no, they are having a family thing I cant do this to them.

I was once again pulled from my mental argument by someone clearing their throat.

"Is there anything you need honey?" The beautiful woman next to Sam asked. This must be Emily, Sam's fiancée.

"Umm no thank you, I…uh…I c-can come back another time I-if t-this is bad?" oh what a great way to sound confident.

"No, no it's fine. What's your name?" Sam asked. He actually seemed interested in what I had to say.

"Bella." Ha ha quick and short, hopefully they wont notice how terrified I am.

"Well Bella, how can we help you?"

"You have to stop your mothers wedding. Joshua is a lying, cheating scumbag and you and your mother deserve better." I said all to fast and quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear me.

You see, Joshua Uley had a kid 22 years ago with Louise, (Sam's mum) and he just up and left. That kids just so happens to be Sam and if Joshua thinks he can just go back into their lives like he never did anything wrong and never left his responsibilities than he has another thing coming. Especially if I have anything to do with it.

Unfortunately, against my prayers, they heard me.

"What are you talking about? You can't just turn up on my doorstep and tell me I should stop my parent wedding? Refuse my mum happiness. And you definitely can't turn up and accuse my father of being such thing!!!" Wow…Sam was angry, and I mean really angry. I haven't seen anything like this since w-. no, no, no, don't think about it. Think of something else. Okay, stop Sam, he is shaking horribly and that ain't safe. Wait, is someone growling at him? Oops too late. Emily beat me to it.

"Shhh, calm down Sam, maybe she has an explanation for all of this." She looked towards me at the end of this sentence with an extremely hopeful look. Uh- oh

"Well, umm… I-. Uh. I will tell you." I begun as Sam had a look of impatience on his face and begun to sit down. I went and sat down next to some guy who had been staring at me the whole time. _Wow, he is actually hot._ No. don't think of that Carly, you have more important matters at hand.

"Joshua probably hasn't told you or your mother about his other children has he?" I asked and he gave me a nod saying no. Damn he ain't happy. "Well, you see, when he was living in New York he only had 3 sons and 2 daughters that lived with him but in total he has 21 children with 2 on the way. Almost all in which he refuses to see." I stopped to examine their reaction. They, as I expected, were disgusted.

"How did you find out about this?" One of them asked. Of course someone would be interested about that.

"Well I'm good with computers, and certain systems have results of DNA tests and birth certificates and i-"

"Wait, you hacked into government systems?" one of the girls asked. She seemed really shocked.

"Yes, but I needed answers. I couldn't have him lying to me anymore." Straight after those words came out of my mouth the door slammed open, almost coming off its hinges. I was scared shitless. I knew who it was and I was dead meat now. I knew I shouldn't have come.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SLUT, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AND NEW YORK AND NEVER TRY TO RUIN MY DAMN LIFE AGAIN" Joshua started screaming at me. I was about to back down and run away but oh-no, he had no right to speak to me after everything he did.

"I'M HERE _**DAD, **_BECAUSE YOU JUST UP AND LEFT 5 OF YOUR KIDS ON THEIR OWN WITH NOTHING. I KNOW YOU NEVER LIKED ANY OF US BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT. IT'S NOT US THAT RUINED YOUR SHITTY FUCKING LIFE. WE NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH YOU BUT BECAUSE OUR MOTHERS DIED WE COULDN'T GO ANYWHERE ELSE. I TOLD YOU ONCE I TURN 18 THAT WE WOULD ALL BE FAR AWAY FROM YOU BUT YOU JUST COULDN'T WAIT COULD YOU?" I didn't care who heard me anymore. I was fuming. I had tears pouring down my face and I could see he was softening up.

"Oh, my baby girl, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just shocked to see you here." DeMint, I really can't fall for it again. He tried to stroke my face but I moved back. He wasn't happy.

"Is that because you beat me to death and left me their expecting me to die. Well I didn't. Thanks to mums magical heritage. The only reason I'm here is to stop you from ruining their lives too. Haven't you had enough? You practically drain people of their souls, like a vampire. I'm telling you right now that once they get rid of you, your not coming back to us again. I won't let you. I'm not going to let your ruin your children's lives anymore. Me, Brady and Collin have suffered enough but I'm not going to let the little ones grow up like we did. I only stayed around for them and now we can protect ourselves. As of this morning, they are no longer yours. I am officially their guardian and you are not ever getting near them again. If you want someone to feel sorry for you, go find Tasha of Tanya. They are pregnant with your children right?" if I thought he was mad before, he was murderous now.

Just as he was about to hit me I stopped him with my shield. He was shocked. He never believed I had powers. Probably because I never stood up to him before. I threw a Powerball at him and he flew into the wall. Before I could do anything else, he ran out of the room, terrified. My eyes grew back to their emerald green Colour.

I looked at everyone else in the room. Before anyone could say anything I heard a tiny little voice.

"Bewwa?"

It was little Kaitlin. She sounded so terrified. I turned around and ran to her quickly. I Grabbed her from Collins arms and Hunter jumped from Brady's arms and started hugging my leg.

I turned around and faced the others, but I was mostly speaking to Sam.

"These little munchkins here are Kaitlin and Hunter, their 2 and 4. We also have 16 year old twins Collin and Brady. These are your brothers and sister."

As soon as I said that Sam's face lit up like a little boy on Christmas day. He started walking up to me and it looked like he wanted to hold Kaitlin. Once I handed her over to him Hunters hold on me disappeared and he was now hugging Sam's leg.

"My own Brothers and sisters." I heard him coo.

Everyone had different expressions. There were only 2 that stood out to me. The guy the had been staring at me the whole time now look at me with awe and was that love? Emily was looking at Sam with love and adoration as she watched him play with two little children. After a short time some were playing with the little ones and some were talking to Brady and Collin. We had been here for hours getting to know each other. I was currently talking to Sam about living arrangements as he wanted us to move to La Push, which I had no problem with.

"You can live with me and Emily or someone from the pack will have room, none of us would mind."

I was listening to Sam but my mind was preoccupied as I watch the boy who was staring at me still stare at me. It confused me. Suddenly I heard a low growl next to me. I turned to see Sam glaring at Paul for some unknown reason. When I finally got his attention back, after Emily hit him on the head with her wooden spoon, he said something that caught the attention of everyone.

"We have something important we have to tell you."

Suddenly, everyone was sitting on chairs or on the floor watching either me or Sam intently.

"Well go. Jeez your acting like I did when I first turned up."

Thankfully that lightened up the intense atmosphere in the room as they all started laughing. Loudly I might add.

"Okay, now we need to be serious. We know you may not accept this but we need you to be open minded and trust us with this as we are the same people still."

"Okay, just hurry up and tell me already."

"We are werewolves, and there is this thing that we do called imprinting, which is how we find our soul mates. We would be anything for them and do anything for them."

Now they were all just looking at me expecting me or one of the others to run away screaming like we were scared of them. Ha, ha boys, that ain't happening.

"I know, don't look so shocked, Brady and Collin have been werewolves for years now, dad only didn't notice because he was never around. And I know about imprinting because when I was really young and the only kid living with dad he used to tell me all the legends. I know it was Paul that imprinted on me too and I accept it. All of you."

And then Brady just had to have his input.

"Bella's a very powerful witch."

Now I can tell that was not what they expected.


	2. Chapter 2

_Paul's POV_

I am currently sitting in the middle of Sam and Emily's loungeroom with the rest of the pack watching some stupid imitation of werewolves and vampires. I mean seriously, who believes this stuff.

I didn't even notice a knock at the door until Sam stopped the movie and went to answer it.

"Hey, wanna hear a blonde joke?" Jacob says. That kid is always telling blonde jokes but you cant get angry about them no matter what because he just cracks you up.

"How do you amuse a blonde for hours?" He searches the room looking for an answer.

"Hurry up and tell us how Jake." Embry says frustrated of waiting.

"Write 'Please turn over' on both sides of a piece of paper" We all start laughing loudly. That one is good.

"Umm…hi?" This makes us all go quiet. Sam sounds really confused and that doesn't happen to often to our oh-so-fearless-leader. We all started to listen carefully. Well, those of us who had sensitive hearing.

"Hi. Is umm Sam Uley here?" An angel asked with an extremely shaky voice, she sounded scared. WAIT, and angel, since when did I think any girl was an angel

"That would be me. Why don't you come in and sit down? You look like your about to faint." Sam asked, he sounded concerned, like he was worried for this girls health.

Then behind Sam as he walked through standing in the doorway was an angel. She looked up and I felt like my whole world had stopped.

She had long black hair and dark brown eyes that I could get lost in forever. She had and amazing tanned, curvy body and an oval shaped face with the most striking features. She was short and simply the most beautiful women I have seen in my life.

She was wearing short, shorts and a simple white tank top. Her legs looked never ending. She was amazing, out of this world.

I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I want to run over to her and pull her into my arms and never let go. I want her to be mine and to belong to me, only me. I would make sure she was safe and never let her get hurt by anyone. The angel should be mine. I know we are meant to be.

I don't know how long I was staring but I managed to pull my gaze away, I looked at the boys. They were just staring at me not the angel across the street. I know I'm hot but I really did think that my friends were straight. I gave them a confused look.

They were all looking at me like I was crazy, well except Jared who was smirking at me with a knowing look.

She was quiet for a while, like she was thinking about something hard, how I just wished the angel would talk just once more so I could hear her voice. Dammit, shut up Paul, stop thinking that. She just stood there in silence, staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She must have been pulled from her thoughts once Sam cleared his throat.

"Is there anything you need honey?" She said from her place next to her fiancée Sam.

"Umm no thank you, I…uh…I c-can come back another time I-if t-this is bad?" the angels stuttered. No, don't let her leave.

"No, no it's fine. What's your name?" Sam asked. He sounded interested as to why this girl had come to see him only to be terrified out of her wits.

"Bella." What a beautiful name for such a beautiful angel. Please keep talking.

"Well Bella, how can we help you?" Sam said.

It was then that she said the most unexpected thing that not once of us even thought she was going to say.

"You have to stop your mothers wedding. Joshua is a lying, cheating scumbag and you and your mother deserve better." She said all to fast and quietly that we almost didn't hear it.

"What are you talking about? You can't just turn up on my doorstep and tell me I should stop my parent wedding? Refuse my mum happiness. And you definitely can't turn up and accuse my father of being such thing!!!" Wow…Sam was angry, and I mean really angry, that doesn't happen very often, he is usually calm no matter what. I haven't seen anything like before. He should be screaming at my angel though. No matter what she says. I didn't even realise I was growling until Jared and Emily gave me looks of understanding.

"Shhh, calm down Sam, maybe she has an explanation for all of this." Emily tried to calm him down knowing he might hurt someone if he got too angry, and that I would kill him if her hurt my angel. She looked her at the end of the sentence with an extremely hopeful look.

"Well, umm… I-. Uh. I will tell you." My Bella said quietly. Sam had a look of impatience on his face and begun to sit down. She came and sat next to me.

"Joshua probably hasn't told you or your mother about his other children has he?" she asked and he gave her a nod saying no. Let me just say Sam was livid. "Well, you see, when he was living in New York he only had 3 sons and 2 daughters that lived with him but in total he has 21 children with 2 on the way. Almost all in which he refuses to see."I felt disgusted that anyone could do such a thing. I was also interested as to how she knew this and what it had to do with her. It seems I'm not the only one.

"How did you find out about this?" Quil asked.

"Well I'm good with computers, and certain systems have results of DNA tests and birth certificates and i-" she was cut off by Leah

"Wait, you hacked into government systems?" Leah asked, shocked that such a small girl could be capable of doing such a thing.

"Yes, but I needed answers. I couldn't have him lying to me anymore." Straight after those words came out of her mouth the door slammed open, almost coming off its hinges. She looked scared shitless. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and protect her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SLUT, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AND NEW YORK AND NEVER TRY TO RUIN MY DAMN LIFE AGAIN" Joshua started screaming at her. I was growling at him, as was the rest of the pack but she didn't even notice. She looked livid now.

"I'M HERE _**DAD, **_BECAUSE YOU JUST UP AND LEFT 5 OF YOUR KIDS ON THEIR OWN WITH NOTHING. I KNOW YOU NEVER LIKED ANY OF US BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT. IT'S NOT US THAT RUINED YOUR SHITTY FUCKING LIFE. WE NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH YOU BUT BECAUSE OUR MOTHERS DIED WE COULDN'T GO ANYWHERE ELSE. I TOLD YOU ONCE I TURN 18 THAT WE WOULD ALL BE FAR AWAY FROM YOU BUT YOU JUST COULDN'T WAIT COULD YOU?" We were all shocked at the information we had just learned. How could anyone do such a thing to such a beautiful angel. She had tears pouring down her face and even I could see Joshua was softening up.

"Oh, my baby girl, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just shocked to see you here." He tried to stroke her face but she moved back. He wasn't happy.

"Is that because you beat me to death and left me their expecting me to die. Well I didn't. Thanks to mums magical heritage. The only reason I'm here is to stop you from ruining their lives too. Haven't you had enough? You practically drain people of their souls, like a vampire. I'm telling you right now that once they get rid of you, your not coming back to us again. I won't let you. I'm not going to let your ruin your children's lives anymore. Me, Brady and Collin have suffered enough but I'm not going to let the little ones grow up like we did. I only stayed around for them and now we can protect ourselves. As of this morning, they are no longer yours. I am officially their guardian and you are not ever getting near them again. If you want someone to feel sorry for you, go find Tasha of Tanya. They are pregnant with your children right?" He looked murderous now. I cant believe he hurt her. I will kill him.

Just as he was about to hit her something happened. It was like there was some invisible shield in front of him. He looked shocked. All of a sudden something hit him and he flew into the wall. He then ran from the house, terrified. When I looked at Bella her eyes were fading to a brown colour but they looked like there were black when I first looked.

She looked around at everyone else in the room. Before anyone could say anything a tiny little voice was heard.

"Bewwa?"

It was a little girl. She sounded so terrified. Bella turned around and ran to her quickly. She grabbed her from a boys arms who looked about fifteen and another boy who looked about 4 jumped from the other teenage boys arms and started hugging her leg.

She turned around and faced everyone, but was mostly speaking to Sam.

"These little munchkins here are Kaitlin and Hunter, their 2 and 4. We also have 16 year old twins Collin and Brady. These are your brothers and sister." She said happily.

As soon as she said that Sam's face lit up like a little boy on Christmas day. He started walking up to her and it looked like he wanted to hold them. Once Bella handed Kaitlin over to him Hunters hold on her leg disappeared and he was now hugging Sam's leg.

"My own Brothers and sisters." We all heard him coo and started laughing at the big tough guy wrapped around these little kids pinkys already.

Emily was looking at Sam with love and adoration as she watched him play with two little children. After a short time some were playing with the little ones and some were talking to Brady and Collin. They had been here for hours getting to know everyone. Bella was currently talking to Sam about living arrangements as he wanted them to move to La Push, which I don't think anyone had a problem with.

"You can live with me and Emily or someone from the pack will have room, none of us would mind."

I was listening to Sam talking to my Bella but my mind was preoccupied as I watched her intently. Suddenly Sam growled lowly at me. I took my gaze away from Bella to look at him and saw he was furious. He must have figured it out. WhensBella finally got his attention back, after Emily hit him on the head with her wooden spoon for being an idiot, he said something that caught the attention of everyone and terrified me.

"We have something important we have to tell you."

Suddenly, everyone was sitting on chairs or on the floor watching either Bella or Sam intently. I was watching Bella, carefully studying her reaction.

"Well go. Jeez your acting like I did when I first turned up." She said to try and lighten up the tense atmosphere of the room, and it worked. We all started laughing loudly.

"Okay, now we need to be serious. We know you may not accept this but we need you to be open minded and trust us with this as we are the same people still." Sam said seriously

"Okay, just hurry up and tell me already."

"We are werewolves, and there is this thing that we do called imprinting, which is how we find our soul mates. We would be anything for them and do anything for them."

Now we were all just looking at her expecting one of them to run away screaming like they were scared of us.

"I know, don't look so shocked, Brady and Collin have been werewolves for years now, dad only didn't notice because he was never around. And I know about imprinting because when I was really young and the only kid living with dad he used to tell me all the legends. I know it was Paul that imprinted on me too and I accept it. All of you."

I was so glad she accepted this. I was terrified she wouldn't like us for what we are but to her my angel say those words made my heart soar.

Then Brady decided to say something unexpected which made both Bella and Collin glare at him fiercly.

"Bella's a very powerful witch."

Wow, this family is just full of surprises aren't they.


	3. Chapter 3

_In The Previous Chapter:_

_And then Brady just had to have his input._

"_Bella's a very powerful witch."_

_Now I can tell that was not what they expected._

**CHAPTER 2**

At the moment both Collin and I are sitting here glaring at Big Mouth Brady. (if looks could kill) while everyone else in the room is just sitting there shocked. Well except Paul who is happy to sit there staring at me with so much love shining in his eyes. His adorable little puppy dog eyes. Aarrgghh snap out of it Bella! Focus. Focus. Ummm, what are they waiting for…oh me umm talk.

"Surprise?" I said with so much uncertainty in my voice it sounded like a question. I really hope they don't judge me on this… wait! Who the hell are they to judge anyways? They turn into gigantic, mutant, fur balls.

"Why don't you guys start from the start so we aren't so confused?" An exteremely shocked and confused Sam suggested.

"Well, when I was born I was actually a twin. I had a twin brother but I have never met him. Once I was born my dad pretty much kidnapped me so my brother has lived with my mother, whom I have never met, and I have lived with dad." I just had to snarl that last word out or it would never be said. I don't know how anyone could ever call that monster a father. When I looked at everyone else's faces, besides Collin and Brady who already knew this they were shocked.

"I was the only child of his that he ever saw. He was always there with me. Looking after me making sure I never got hurt. I was his little princess since back then he was pretty much a model father. He did so many things with me and even told me all the legends at least five hundred times.

He always had a new woman with him though. Some would last a couple of days, some a few weeks. I think maybe even a few last a couple of moths I can't really remember.

Anyways, when I was 9 Joshua answered the door one day to find two 7 year old boys just standing there with heaps of bags. They gave him a letter telling him that they were his sons and that their mother could no longer look after them. He of course knew about them both and Brady and Collin were added to our little family.

Dad had changed though. He wasn't the same person as he was when I was 5 or 6. Once I turned 7 he had started hitting me and saying I had ruined his life" all I could hear now were growls. "please just calm down and remember im fine now. Anyways, he was hitting me and telling me my mother died and that's how he became burdened to look after me. I would turn up at school with cuts and bruises and after a while, so did Brady and Collin. The authorities were told of these kinds of things by our school but of course when you have a gigantic, intimidating, werewolf for a father, who knows people in the system, not much happens.

I was the one looking after the boys all the time. After a few years Joshua came home one day with little Hunter in his arms. He just shoved him into my arms and told me to feed him. After that, he pretty much never came into contact with Hunter again. Brady and Collin have been helping me raise him and have been more like fathers to Hunter than Joshua ever was."

I paused for a moment as my gaze shifted to Hunter who was sitting on Brady's Lap as he played with a piece of his hair.

"About 2 years later Joshua came home with this woman. She had a baby in her arms and the first thought that came into mind was that there would be another neglected child that had to suffer like us. The woman just threw me an evil smirk while Joshua told me to look after Kaitlin. I took her from the woman's arms and then both her and father spent the rest of the night in his bedroom. After that day, I never saw that woman again."

Looking around the room I saw some people looked mortified but awed that we would be able to, I guess stay sane this whole time. Louise's expression, well I felt heartbroken for her, finding out what the person she thought she loved really is.

"Well, that brings us to now."

"But, you still haven't told us about you being a witch." Embry piped up. great, I so did not want to talk about this.

"Oh she's not only a witch, she's a-mmmmmm" Brady was now struggling as I tackled him down. Seriously, could the kid not shut up and keep a secret.

"Bella" oh shit, Sam's using the big macho man, don't-mess-with-me-coz-i-will-find-out voice. Oh well.

"Umm, I, Uh, I'm a Hybrid. A mix of both Mother's bloodline, who is from some kind of tribe where females are witches and fathers bloodline. So I'm a werewolf/witch." I said slowly, not wanting to repeat it.

"Who's your mother Bella?" Emily asked

"Amy Call" I said extremely fast that even they could not have possibly heard it.

"YOU'RE MY TWIN SISTER!!!" oh, shit, someone heard it.

I twisted myself around to look at Embry, only to be tackle down by the waist. Ouch. I could feel so much excitement and happiness rolling off of him. Yes, I am empathic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Fido, I'm not going anywhere." I managed to say through my giggles. It seemed everyone else thought it was funny too.

Once Embry off of me he just started rambling on and on and on. "I can't believe I have a sister, a twin sister, damn I wish you were there while we grew up, that would have been fun, why didn't mum tell me? OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO COME MEET MUM!" and then he was literally dragging me from Sam's house with everyone following.

We didn't walk far and soon came across a little diner/bakery. It looked so cute and small townish. I didn't have very long to look at the outside as Embry started dragging me in, still rambling on about god knows what.

Once we got in the door we were greeted by a nice woman with the name Sue. Embry had stopped so I was able to read her name tag in this moment of pause.

"Sue, you have to me Bella, she is my long lost sister, apparently my dad, who is Joshua Uley, which makes Sam my brother, kidnapped her after we were born and she is my twin sister this is amazing. Bella, meet Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mum, Sue meet Bella Uley my twin si…where is she?"

Everyone knew where I was. I had wandered off during Embry's rambling and he didn't notice. Sue however didn't notice that I was gone or that I had even been their and looked like she was concerned for Embry's health. 'I totally agree with ya Sue, he is insane.'

However, to keep Embry from going into the breakdown he surely looked like he was on the verge of having, Sue decided to play along with what she thought was a figment of Embry's wild imagination.

"Hello dear, it's extremely nice to meet you, you are extremely lucky to have such a nice young boy as your brother. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Now Embry was the one looking at Sue concerned as to if she lost her nutter. I mean from his perspective it would look like she had gone crazy and was talking to thin air. He didn't realize that she thought he had an imaginary friend/sister.

Sue then started to turn around to walk off muttering to herself. "He was bound to snap some time soon, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised hearing all the others thoughts."

That sentence made us all lose it. We were cracking up laughing and once both Sue and Embry realized what had happened, they were about ten shade of pink. Every time we would calm down, you just had to take one look at them and start laughing all over again.

Finally, after we had calmed down Sue introduced herself to me. I knew that the two of us would get along and she was excited to meet the person responsible for setting off Embry's psycho self.

Embry excused himself to go and get who I assumed would be the reason I was dragged here. Not long after his leave, Embry returned with the one person I have been waiting my whole life to meet.

She was beautiful. She had short brown hair that went to mid waist. She had beautiful brown eyes. My eyes. And she had the tanned skin and oval shaped face like me. You could tell that I had a striking resemblance of my mother. Both Embry and I did.

He threw me an encouraging smile. "Mum, this is Isabella, Bella this is our mum."

Once he said that she looked like she was about to cry. I could tell she knew I was her daughter but hearing the words said out loud made it even more official, that it was really true and not a dream.

She didn't say anything. She just attacked me with one of the most open, warming hugs I have ever had in my life. It was amazing. I could just stay in her arms all day.


	4. i need your help

Hey Everyone. Just letting you know that voting for Bexxy's competition has begun. I am hoping all of you who like my story will please take the time out to vote. It will be appreciated. Thank you and hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. I have exams and work at the moment because of Christmas but holidays start soon. Yay. thankyou


	5. Evil Small Person

_In The Previous Chapter:_

_He threw me an encouraging smile. "Mum, this is Isabella, Bella this is our mum." _

_Once he said that she looked like she was about to cry. I could tell she knew I was her daughter but hearing the words said out loud made it even more official, that it was really true and not a dream. _

_She didn't say anything. She just attacked me with one of the most open, warming hugs I have ever had in my life. It was amazing. I could just stay in her arms all day. _

**Chapter 3**

Its been a whole week since the day we came to La Push and it had to be one of the best days of my life. For 8 reasons:

1: I stood up to Joshua

2: We met our big brother

3: We saved Louise's life (okay a little bit drastic but she would have ruined it if she married him)

4: I met my twin brother

5: I MET MY MUM!!!

6: I met my imprint (who might I say is simply delectable)

7: We have a loving, caring family.

8: Collin and Brady have a pack now, and someone to teach them about being werewolves.

Currently we are staying at Sam and Emily's house. It's pretty big. Both Sam and Emily are going through the motions of adopting Brady, Collin, Kaitlin and Hunter (since I'm not old enough). We decided that even though Joshua is now officially terrified of us it doesn't mean he wont try to break us up using the authorities. He always gets what he wants. I only told him I was their guardian because I knew he wouldn't figure it out for a little while.

I am getting along with everyone, but mostly Paul. We have been spending a lot of time together and have been getting to know each other a lot. The pack, including Brady and Collin, have discovered that I can be a wild child and cause mischief. Now that I am not having to look after four kids, I can be myself, and I am not as innocent as they first thought. Quil learnt this the hard way.

_**Flashback…**_

_Most of the pack and I were sitting in the lounge room playing video games. The boys think that I suck but I'm actually really good at it._

"_Bella let make a deal. We will play one game and the winner will get a prize." Quil suggested. To be honest, I was quite suspicious of him._

"_okay. Whats the prize?" I asked hesitantly while eyeing him suspiciously. The others were just as curious as I was to see what he was up to._

"_Okay, if I win…ummm…you have to sing for us and cook your famous chocolate moose" He actually sounded proud that he had thought of an idea. I really don't wanna sing. They have been bugging me ever sing Big-mouth-Brady decided to blurt out that I apparently have a great voice._

_Once Quil said that I knew I had to come up with something that would scare him._

"_okay then Quil. You win and I will sing, but… if I win then you have to" I have to make this good, Oh, I had an idea and it was pure evil. _

" _Ooh Quil, she looks so evil, I would be so scared if I was you." Embry said before they all erupted into a laughter that shook the house._

" _Yes Embry, this one will scare baby Quil so badly he wont ever want to play again." I said with a smile._

" _Well, are you going to tell us or just sit there scaring the shit out of Quil with your smile?" Seth asked impatiently._

" _Fine, I think you need to calm down. Take a deep breath." He did as I said and everyone laughed. "You can let it out now." I only just managed to say before I started laughing because his face had turned purplish from the lack of oxygen._

" _Okay, okay, here it is. If I win, Quil has to, paint his car hot pink with neon green stripes, and no-one under any circumstances it to wash the paint off for a week._

_To say Quil was shocked was an understatement. He was sitting there staring at nothing with his jaw practically on the floor. Everyone else? Well they were rolling around on the floor they were laughing so hard._

_**End of Flashback…**_

To Summarise that story. Quil has been driving around in a hot pink car with neon green stripes for almost a week now.

No-one has challenged me since either.

**AN**

**I NEED HELP**

**I have way too many ideas for this story and don't know which ones to use. If ANYONE has ANY ideas please tell me. I could use the help.**

**I know, and I hate doing this but sometimes, I get a lil busy with bad relationships in the family and an extremely sick great grandfather, and I also work and have to find time to spend with my family but I am trying to write this story as fast as possible, and yet still make it good. I am trying to update as much as possible.**


	6. A Loch ness monster

_**Okay I have changed my story a bit. Bella is not tall anymore, she is actually short. I didn't feel like she should have been tall. Oh and Jake hasn't finished his car yet in tis story. Longer Chapter just because I felt bad for the last one**_

_Previous Chapter_

_To Summarise that story. Quil has been driving around in a hot pink car with neon green stripes for almost a week now. _

_No-one has challenged me since either. _

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Jake. We gotta get to the bus stop, we're going to be late." I said as I pulled on his hand. He was just sitting at the table taking his good ol' time eating his cereal. Don't ask me why Jake is here when he has his own home but he just is.

"Hold on, just one more bite." He grumbled out through a mouthful of cereal.

"That's disgusting." I told him as I scrunched up my nose. He smiled and took another bite. I jerked his hand, "There, you got another bite. Now let's go."

"Fine fine." He walked over to the door and held it open waiting for me to walk through. We walked for about five minutes before we go to the bus stop. "Why were you in such a hurry anyways Bells."

I looked up at him, literally looked up at him. Im really that short, it's sad, I know. "I just didn't want to miss the bus my first day at a new school."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Nerd."

I glared up at him. "Hey, I resent that. I just like to actually show up to school, unlike a certain person I know." I said while giving him a pointed look.

He squeezed my arm and gave me a smile. "Hey, I like school fine. I just don't like all the people that schools have. Especially when I could be running around as a wolf or fixing up my car"

I laughed at him as the bus pulled up. He held out his arm for me to lead the way. I smiled and walked on.

I took an empty seat towards the back and felt Jake sit next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked out the window. This is how Jake and I are. Like brother and sister, I a weird wolfy way.

After a while Jake was shaking me out of my daze. "Bells, we're here."

He stood out in the aisle and let me go in front of him. Once we were out I saw the small school and all the people. I let out a low whistle, "Todo, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I said to Jake.

He laughed and put his arm around me again. "No Dorothy, definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Once inside the building we went and got my schedule and waited for the bell. It turns out their was a vampire and the others went to catch it. All but Jared Leah and Jake who decided they would look after me at school.

I let out a sigh and Jake noticed. "Hey, you okay?" He asked as he held my shoulders looking in my face.

"Yeah, it's just weird you know. Not knowing anyone and it just being so weird here." I said looking around.

He sighed and pulled me into a light hug. "Yeah, I know what you mean." I smiled and wrapped my arms lightly around his waist. "You know, you really don't have to stick around with me, I might ruin your rep."

I pulled away and smiled up at him. "Who would keep you outta trouble if I didn't?"

He laughed just as the bell rang and I let out a growl. "Ugh, see you later?" I asked.

"Of course, meet you for lunch." He ruffled my hair, "Now get to class, you don't want to be late for your first class."

I smirked as I started walking backwards down the hall. "Now who's the nerd?"

He shook his head and turned around walking the other direction. I sighed and turned around heading where I thought my first class was, turned out I was right.

Geometry, first class of the day. Who the hell is out to get me? I thought as I took a seat at the back. There were people all around class looking at me and whispering. I tried to ignore it until the late bell rang.

Through the whole class people just kept sending me looks. They were really beginning to bother me, haven't they ever seen a new kid before.

My first four classes went by unnaturally slow. I swear today was just not my day. Everyone looking at me wasn't helping me either. I wonder how the wolves are doing? I thought to myself as I walked down the hall trying to find the cafeteria.

I turned a corner that I thought would lead me to the café when I bumped into someone and my notebook went flying out of my hands and I landed on my butt. Ouch.

I looked up and saw a somewhat muscled guy and he was really tall. Nothing like Paul though, He just seemed to realize I was on the ground and held out his hand.

I took it and he pulled me up. "Sorry about that." I mumbled as I bent down and picked up my notebook.

He gave me a look and then smile. "No problem. The name's Cody." He said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella." I said as I shook his hand lightly.

He looked around and saw that the halls were almost deserted. "Why aren't you at lunch?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, that's what I was looking for before I ran into you."

He looked at me and laughed. What's so funny. "Why were you going that way?" He asked pointing in the direction that I was heading previously.

I looked at him sheepishly. "Because, that's where I thought the cafeteria was."

He laughed again. "The café's that way." He said pointing down the hallway I just came from. I looked down and didn't see it. He must have realized what I was thinking, "Come on, I'll show you the way."

I smiled at him, "Okay thanks a lot. Hey, do you mind waiting for a second while I put this away?" I asked and held up my notebook. He shook his head.

I ran over to my locker and quickly put it away. "Okay, ready." I said as I walked back over to his side.

We started walking when he looked over to me. "So you're new huh?" I nodded. "What grade?"

I growled. "Junior." I grumbled out.

He laughed. "Why do you sound so mad about that?"

"You were a Junior once. Think about it." I said as I looked around trying to remember where we were going so I wouldn't have to ask for help again.

"Okay, I know what you're talking about. It's not so bad to be a Junior if you hang out with the right crowd." He said as we continued our journey.

"Yeah, too bad I don't know the right crowd huh?" I said sarcastically as we entered the café.

He smirked down at me. "I could introduce you to them."

I was taking in everyone and what he said took a while to register in my mind. "What?" I asked confused.

"I could introduce you to the right crowd." He said. I gave him a confused look and he smirked again. "I just so happen to be in the right crowd."

I nodded my head slowly. "Of course." I said while trying not to roll my eyes. I should have known, he looks the part as one of the rich snobby people.

"So, you want to meet them?" He asked. I looked around and spotted Jake and Leah giving me a confused look.

"Um, not today. Maybe some other time though." I said as I started walking towards Jake Leah. Then I remembered my manners. I turned back around after I was about five feet away. "Cody." I called and he turned towards me. "Thanks again."

He smiled. "Sure thing."

I turned my back on him and walked over to Jake. I plopped down in the empty seat next to him and started picking at his fries until I felt both his and Leah's eyes on me. "What?" I asked looking in between them.

"What was that?" He asked curiously.

"Cody." I said shortly and then I took a drink of his soda.

"And who is Cody?" He asked.

I set down his soda and glared at him. "No protective brother bullshit this Jake. I'm here to keep you out of trouble, not cause it."

He sighed. "Yeah I know. I just don't want you dating any dirt bags when you have Paul wrapped around your finger."

I laughed. "Thanks for the compliment."

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean Bells."

"Yeah I do." He sighed and went back to eating his lunch. "He just helped me get here. I ran into him in the hall and he helped me get to the café, I was going to complete opposite way." I laughed.

"Sounds like you. No sense of direction." Leah smirked at me.

I slapped his shoulder. "Ha ha LeLe. Very funny."

"I thought it was funny." They both laughed. I tried glaring at him but it didn't work and I ended up laughing loudly.

Cody POV

I heard a laugh and looked down towards the sound. It was the new girl, uh, what was her name again. Oh yeah, Bella.

"Who you looking at Cody?" I heard Brad ask.

I didn't look away but answered him. "The new Chick, she's with that gang."

After giving him my answer I looked up to see how he would react. He was looking in the direction I was just looking at.

"Oh, them." He said as a smile spread across his face. One that I know all too well, he wanted to fight him.

I looked over at him. "Not exactly."

He shot me a look and then looked back over and his eyes widened a little and a he smiled even wider. "Oh, her." He said putting emphasis on 'her'.

I looked at her and saw her talking with that other guy. "Yeah, she ran into me in the hallway. Her name's Bella and she's a Junior."

He looked over and smiled another wicked smile. "She's cute."

My eyes widened. "Nessie remember?" I said to him.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I can't look right?" He said back.

"Yeah, right." I said agreeing with him.

The warning bell went off and he clapped me on the shoulder. "Let's get to class Cody."

"Yeah." I answered and stood up next to him. Just as we were about to leave the café I saw him take a glance back and turn around smirking.

I looked back and saw what he was looking at. It was Bella and that Jake guy. Shit.

**Bella POV:**

After lunch my last couple of classes went by way faster. I met up with Jake by his locker and he was smiling all happy like.

"Ooh, who is she?" I asked smiling and bouncing up and down.

He looked at me and patted my head. "What are you talking about?" He asked trying to act like he didn't know anything.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's bullshit Jake. And I'm not a dog, like you." I said pushing his hand off of my head.

"Language." He said.

I growled at him and he smiled. He shut his locker and wrapped his arm around me leading me down the hallway. "So… Who is she?" I asked again still bouncing around.

"There's no one. You know the pack girls are the only girls in my life." He said teasingly as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Aww… That's sweet Jake. Now I wanna know who she is?" I whined.

We walked out of the school and down the front steps. Jake slowed his steps and I saw him look over towards the parking lot. There was a girl with red-brown hair (copper) with a guy and another girl, but she was a brunette. I tried to see which one he was focused on and it seemed like the red-brown girl.

"Ooh, she's pretty Jake." I said while patting his stomach.

His eyes widened and he looked down at me. "What are you talking about?" His pace quickened as he led us over to the buses. We climbed in and went to our seat and gave him an expectant look. "What?" He asked.

"Are you going to give me a name to go with the face?" I asked.

He glared at me playfully. "No."

"What? Why not?" I asked.

The bus started moving and I still looked at him waiting for his answer. "Just because."

"Great answer." I sat back in my seat and pouted a little. Then an idea came to my head. "Well since you won't tell me her name, looks like I'll just have to introduce my self and swap stories with her, maybe some about my new best friend that I have heard from my brothers."

His head snapped over to me. "You wouldn't."

I gave him a mischievous smile. "I would and you know it."

"Fine you win. Her names Renesme, Nessie for short." He said looking away.

I gave him a weird look. "As in the Loch Ness monster?" I asked.

He laughed. "That's what I said to."

We both laughed.

Okay, maybe today wasn't so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I know that I havn't uploaded in ages but I'm just not into this story anymore. I wrote it while I was going through a hard time and now that I just don't have the motivation for it. There are many more new ideas for stories floating around my head and I can't wait to put them together. I just can't leave you all without this one continuing on, so I am offering the story up to someone that would like to continue it. I just don't want it to go to waste. PM me if you would like it


	8. Sorry

Hey guys.

Since I am no longer continuing this story, it will be continued by Gryffindor4eva. This is the link to her profile. .net/u/2934743/

I am very grateful for her continuing with my writing and I hope you all continue to follow the story and support her as much as you have me. I look forward to see where she takes it


End file.
